Talk:Wandlore
Transwikied from Wikipedia: Edit History. 72.209.48.216 15:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Theory A lot of this information seems to be theory and speculation rather than facts derived from the books. Where is this information from? Hufflepuff Half-Giant 05:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I agree with Hufflepuff Half-Giant. For one thing I've read through chapter 24 and can't see the exact phrase "The Subtle Laws of Wands" capitalised like that anywhere, those words ar ecertainly used but not in that order and not capitalised like that. Also somebody realy likes the idea of numbered laws. Ilovemrdoe 00:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't its a problem including fan theories as long as one doesn't mislead people into thinking its canon (e.g. says "its possible/thought that..." instead of "it is known that..."). Likewise, I don't see a problem with the capitilisation of the subtle laws either.Green Zubat 03:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) really? No I didn't see it capitalized either. I a ff writter and I actualy meant to find somthing I didn't know about wands like relation between wood type and personality (ex:Rowan gossips, Chestnut drones, Ash is stuborn, Hazel moans- Tales of the Beetle Bard). This on the other hand only makes one definative point, hieght and wand length are directly related. I realy wish JK had written more about wandlore, I want my story to be accurate that's all... 21:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Half_Breed_Howler 21:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rigidity In some transcripts from Pottermore, there was a paragraph about length and rigidity. There's a link somewhere in another wand related article. Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is. I'll update accordingly. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hogwart's Subject Does Wandlore an subject from Hogwarts? If not, who teaches it? Sorry, i cannot understand why wandlore is had as a subject when aren't. Sorry the written errors, i'm using the IPad. :As far as we are aware, wandlore is not taught at Hogwarts, no. And typing from a iPad isn't really an excuse for typing up a barely comprehensible (no offense) question, just so you know. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wand Mastery Question: Can a wand serve two masters? We know wands can change allegiance (like Draco's hawthorn wand changing allegiance to Harry in the Deathly Hallows), but Rowhling states that "even when won, wands often retain some loyalty to the original owner". So when a wand is "won", does it truly change allegiance and abandon its original master, or does it simply go "You won me, so I'll serve you just as well as I do my regular master"? Wizard211 (talk) 00:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) It really depends on the wand; ash wands tend to be less willing to change, as do wands with unicorn tail hair cores. Dragon heartstring wands tend to be less choosy, thestral tail hair and elder wands dont care who their master is, as long as that person is incredibly skilled. It would take hours to recount everything, so I'd suggest checking out the Pottermore pages on wand cores, the one on wand woods, and the one on wand lengths and flexibilities, it'll have all you need. Dr. Galenos (talk) 00:35, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Own wand? So does this mean, if you study wandlore, that you can make your own wand? VegaGullberg (talk) 18:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC)